


Luz

by KimSlimDo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, kadi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimSlimDo/pseuds/KimSlimDo
Summary: Kim Jongin is a half human half vampire, who's new at Luna Academy. There he meets the pureblood vamp Do Kyungsoo, becoming star-crossed lovers. Jongin learns the hard way the vampire social class and where he and his family stand.Luna Academy is a boarding school for vampires, where they learn about themselves and their powers. Vampires from all around the world enroll in order to become stronger and bring honor to their clans.This is my version of Romeo and Juliet
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 7





	Luz

Preview:

"Romeo and Juliet is the most ridiculous and senseless tale I've ever read." Sehun thumps the heavy book on his desk. and crosses his arms "I don't see why purebloods have to learn this human rubbish, I find nothing logical about it" 

"Exactly, what's the point of the entire book if they both died at the end." Baekhyun turns to stare at Jongin, awaiting his explanation.

Jongin, feeling the stare, looks up from his book only to lock eyes with Kyungsoo ,who has cleared his throat. 

"Is it their love you find senseless, Sehun?" Kyungsoo asks calmly, Jongin never tiring of hearing that rich deep tone.

"Quite frankly, yes. They suffered many calamities only to die in the end. It at least would have been worth it, if one of them had lived." Sehun answers shortly. Kyungsoo turns his gaze towards Jongin, letting a small smile adorn his usually stern face.

"What greater punishment is there than life, when you've lost everything that made it worth living? " Kyungsoo quotes from the book quietly, never leaving Jongin's gaze. "It wasn't senseless, Sehun. It was love."

Jongin's mouth twitches up to a smile as he stares at the older, the rest of their friends shift uncomfortably, only Yixing truly appreciating the literature.

"It was worth it." Jongin finally speaks ups, then quickly blushes when all 5 vampires turn to him. "At least to them."

"And that's all that matters." Kyungsoo answers, before going back to his reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this mediocre Romeo and Juliet Vampire au Kaisoo Fanfiction. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
